


Come on, Snipes.

by orphan_account



Series: TF2 Yaoi [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, based on a small comic from yaoiai, hardcore yaoi, hinted spy/sniper, iship it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout has a little talk with Sniper. (Not much plot, just good ol' yaoi)<br/>(I wrote this a hella long time ago, now adding more chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, Snipes.

That day, was probally the most humilating of Snipers life. 

   Scout, who was looking behind him at an enemy Pyro who had been Spy checkinf, and about to hit him, and knocked Sniper over and into the open. When it had happened, he accidentally headshotted his own teams' Heavy, causing medic to get blown up in his confusion by a Soldier. And no, that wasnt the end of this chain of events. Sniper was pushed into the pathway of one of the enemy Demo's bombs. Oh fucking great.

   So, the round had only had thirty seconds left, and it ended up with their team losing, due to the Scout's dumbass. 

   At dinner that night, Scout didnt show up. Sniper was pretty content with his absence, so the team didnt have to lecture him on being better. However, Medic complained anyway, on how Sniper should be more careful, and then he argued it was Souts fault.  _It was. However,_ Heavy tried to tell Medic to calm down. "It was accident." His russian accient exclaimed. "Leetle Scout made mistake. Does Doktor need massage?" And the last part made Medic blush, and growl at Heavy who laughed instead.

For the first time in a while, Sniper slept in his room rather than in his van. He needed to spread out more, and definately needed a night on his bed. He was full from the Engineers chicken he had cooked, and was overall tired. But as he started to lay in bed, someone knocked at his door. "Ugh. What?" Sniper called from his bed, still in his clothes and weapon still in hand. The door opened, and it revealed the Scout, who had a strange look in his eyes.

    "What do you want, wanka?"

  Scout said nothing, and walked over to the Snipers bed. He looked into sniper, and it gave him a chill. He had a weird look in his eyes. 

   "Uh....Scout?"

  Scout crawled twards Sniper on the bed. "I screwed up today, Snipes." He said calmly. He began to crawl more to Sniper, who frowned slightly. As the Scout tried to get onto him, he held out his Kikiri and put it in front of Scouts face. Scout growled. "Oh, very scary." He said, as he licked the flat side of it, looking at Sniper. He stared into him again, making a chill form up his spine. However, he managed to stay calm.

  The Scout pushed his kurki out of the way, and was now sitting on Snipers lap, arms on his sholders. The machate like sword hit the ground as it rolled out of his hand. "Fuck me, Snipes." Scout said a bit eagerly. He began to move on Snipers hardening lap, making him blush. "What are you doi-" Sniper tried to say, as he was cut off my a kiss from Scout, who had now moved his hands around him. He pulled slightly at the Snipers hair, making him groan. Sniper had moved his hands to Scours waist, pulling at the fabric that held his baseball pants up. He had no idea what was going on, in fact, he belived it was a dream. Yeah, thats what it had to be. He had dreams like this all the time. "No", he thought. "That makes this worse! I shouldnt have dreams like that."

    Scout deepened the kiss, rocking his hips against Snipers. Sniper quickly pulled off scouts pants, then his own. He gently rubbed the boys erection through his white underwear, making him moan. Sniper pulled from Scout, taking off both their shirts, and tossing them to be forgotten on the ground. However, Sniper had never noticed how strong Scout looked. He had muscles, obiously. But he hadnt noticed the small shadows of abs, making him appear as a whole new person. He also took a minute to observe the rest of him : blonde brown hair, short as all the Mercs hair were. He noticed small freckles on his cheeks, making his eyes blue color stand out. The Scouts flushed face and soft noises made everything seem perfect.

  As Sniper was observing, he didnt realize that the Scout had taken everything else of of them, except for his own dogtags. He loved those things. 

   The scout stopped moving for a moment, and looked Sniper in the eyes. Sniper looked at him, who grinned. It was a good feeling, the intimacy. But it felt like more.

  However, they could have time to think about that later. Sniper had attempted to reach for the lube in his drawer by the bed, but scout had pushed his arm down and shook his head. "It'll hurt..." "i-i need it like this, please..." Sniper flushed deeply. He pumped his dick a few times, to spread the pre-cum. It would make an okay lube for now. 

  Scout spread his legs over Snipers, and slowly lowered himself. As the head went in, Sniper stopped pushing in, and wouldnt allow Scout any further. "J-jerk!" Scout growled. "Don-" however, Scout was cut off as Sniper thrusted deeply into him. Scout moaned loudly his mind becoming blank from pleasure. The pain was great, but it all seemed to melt away. He closed his eyes shut, and gribbed Snipers back hard enough to make bruises. Sniper started to thrust in and out at a moderate pace, trying not to hurt the younger boy. But Scout could handle more, as he started to thrust himself down, bouncing on Sniper. Sniper moaned loudly, his head tilting back. They both were in a phase of pleasure, and they didnt care who heard them.

  Scout pushed himself against Snipers chest, the feeling of the cold dogtags made him shiver. He made noises lously into his chest, which made Sniper flush. Damn, how could this kid do this so well? Has he been spying on him?

   Sniper thrusted suddenly all the way into Scout, holding it there for a second. This made the Scout moan loudly, almost scream from the pleasure. "Fuuck!"

   "S-sniper, im gonna...ugh...." Scout moaned into his ear softly, making Sniper groan. He jerked Scout off at the same pace as his thrusts, making him then moan loudly in his ears, making him go over the edge. 

  As he tried to pull out, Scout thrusted back down. "Inside....come inside....." 

 Sniper didnt have time to object as he came, shortly afrer Scouts' seed spread across his chest, making Scout and Sniper moan in unison, closing their eyes. They breathed heavily for the next minute or so, Scout laying on Snipers chest, slowly petting the Snipers hair. He smiled lightly, putting an arm around the yonger boy. This was nice, whatever it was. 

 

     The next day, Sniper woke up in his bed, his dusty looking covers over him. He looked around, seeing if it was just a dream, or real. However, Sniper frowned as he didnt see Scout anywhere in sigjt, not even anything to conclude he was there.  _Must 'ave been a dream._

   However, that morning at breakfast, Sniper sat in his usual spot between Scout and Pyro, looking at hia breakfast emotionlessly. The Scout amiled over to him, and whispered. " Can we talk later? Your room? " Sniper looked at the fast running boy beside him, and noticed the mischevious smile on his face.

   Maybe it wasnt a dream afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one shot, but i might add more chapters if i get some kudos and comments. :) No, this is not my first time writing smut. I wrote many times before but irs two am and im tired. Ill fix all spelling mistakes later. :3


End file.
